Roger "Dyno" Wittman
Appearances: Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "Oce he was the apple of every child's eye, wooed by public broadcasting companies around the world, available at fine retailers everywhere. Today, the costume is gone, and all that remains are the memories and a voice that no one can take seriously." - Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games dossier "Roger tried. Boy did he try. But he just seemed to lack the necessary edge. Understandably, some of the guys liked having him along for the laughs while others enjoyed cleaning their rifles with him. But ultimately, he realized he just wasn't cut out for the profession. Last we heard, Dyno was serving as the understudy to the Green Hippo in Animals on Ice." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Metal Detector *Radio *Kevlar Vest *2-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *None Is Liked by *Marty "Kaboom" Moffat Dislikes *None Is Disliked by *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau Hiring Info *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Additional info * May or may not have been the guy in the Barney suit. * Has a very high dexterity, and is very good with explosives. * Hands down, the cheapest explosive expert in Deadly Games. Extremely good choice for an explosives expert if money if tight and you need someone decent in explosives. Although horrible with a gun in hand, He does fairly well with explosives in both. * With 31 medical skill, and 95 Dex, could be a capable field medic if you were willing to take the time to train him. Also, with 80 agility, he has a decent amount of action points, making getting to your wounded men an easy task. * His somewhat low health can be trained up by loading him up with heavy gear (mortars, mortar shells, etc..) and having him run around the field alott at the end of a mission * Quotes *''"I'd say my greatest asset is my trustworthiness. I hope that's helpful." - on call'' *''"Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers." - On call'' *''"I sure hope I'm going to like doing this." - Hiring'' *''"This stranger does no see me." - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"Watch out... A bad person!" - Enemy spotted'' *''"There's baddies." - Spotting more than one'' *''"Maybe I can find a job as team mascot..." - When shot at'' *''"Sorry..." - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"We wiped out that gang." - Clearing a map from enemy presence'' *''"We should be real careful getting this back. We don't want anything to go wrong." - Holding mission objective'' *''"Wow... That wasn't too bad." - After completing the mission objective'' *''"That wasn't so bad." - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"Well,okay I have to accept getting fired sooner or later." - Fired after participating in a mission'' *''"I think it's broken." - When a gun breaks in his hands'' *''"My gun won't fire!" - When a gun is jammed'' *''"If it was always as peaceful as this,I wouldn't mind this job." - After a few turns without action'' *''"Okay... But I get to be the doctor." - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I think you should go stand in the corner, young man." - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I'm really pooped." - When exhausted'' *''"Say goodbye to all the kids for me...I'm not going to make it..." - In agony'' *''"Oh,no... Not again!" - When fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"No sir... no more getting fired for me." - Hiring attempt after firing him unfairly'' *''"Here goes..." - When asked to repeat'' *''"That hurts...","Bigger numbers!" - Bribing attempts'' *''"I should stick up for myself more often!" - Bribing successful'' *''"I'm stopping this before I lose more self-esteem." -attempt to bribe fails'' *''"And this time,I mean no for sure. My self-esteem can't handle any more of your deal making." - Hiring attempt after unsuccessful bribery'' *''"Somebody is trying to hurt me!" - When a merc shoots at him'' *''"I can't go! I don't want to become extinct!" - Refusal due to a high death ratio'' *''"Okay... I'll take care of the bully." - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"Staying alive is awfully hard 'round here... I'm going to have to look for a safter place." -threat to quit due to high casualties'' *''"I'm quitting... I'm too scared to get fired again." - Quitting because turnover is too high'' *''"I can't! I know how bad it felt to be fired from my old job! I just couldn't take it again! And you have been doing it a lot" - Hiring attempt while turnover is too high'' Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alumni